Sebastian x Ciel: Both my body and soul
by Osavia
Summary: When Sebastian finds Ciel moaning his name in his sleep an interest awakes for the boy, but is it about more than his soul? It is a continuing story so new chapters will come up :D
1. Chapter 1

**Sebastian x Ciel: Both my soul and body**

**Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native tongue.**

**Warning**

**This is yaoi (boy x boy) so if you don't like it, don't read.**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Ciel, Sebastian, or any of the characters in Kuroshitsuji. Toboso Yana does. Nor do I own the picture to this fanfiction, I simply googled it.**

Sebastian walked through the corridors of the dark mansion towards his master's room. It was his routine to check him once at night.

The butler opened Ciel's door and went in. When he was about to leave again he heard a quiet whimper. Surprised he turned towards Ciel again and noticed that the boy was sweating. 'Maybe he is having a nightmare' Sebastian thought. Then a moan escaped his young master's lips.

"Sebastian.." The boy said in his sleep. "..Please.. Sebastian.." Another moan came out.

With wide eyes the butler eyed his master. He had never used the word 'please' with him.

Sebastian smirked with a mischievous tint in his eyes.

"I wonder what bocchan is dreaming about." He whispered.

"Ciel.." A kind voice said. Sleep was still making the young master drowsy and he grunted.

"Ciel, it's time to get up."

He burried his face in the pillow to keep the sunlight from reaching his eyelids when the curtains were pulled aside.

"You know you have work today, bocchan."

When Ciel recognized the voice he flashed his eyes open and a small blush spread on his cheeks.

"S-Sebastian" he stuttered.

"Yes my lord?"

"No it's.. Nothing" Ciel reassured with a smile, forcing the blush to go away.

"Didn't you sleep good tonight? you still look a bit tired."

"I slept good. Now for the schedule.. What am I going to do today?" He said with a relaxed voice.

"Today you'll start early with the paperwork, as you said yesterday, bocchan." Sebastian said.

"..Nothing else?" The young master asked bored.

"No, not today." His butler confirmed.

After writing and signing papers for hours Ciel finally was getting to the bottom of the pile. He looked up when he heard a knock on his door.

"Bocchan, I made you some tea." Sebastian said.

"But I didn't ask for any.." Ciel got a confused face.

"Still, I thought that maybe you'd like some now. But if you don't want it I'm sure that someone other than-"

"Just give it to me." Ciel tried to take the cup from his butler's hands but happened to touch his skin instead. The young master froze and a slight blush crept out.

"Something else you wanted? Bocchan." Sebastian asked seductively.

"N-No" Ciel finally came to his senses and took the cup out of the butler's hands.

Ciel took some sips of the tea here and there, and continued signing documents. When he was done and the teacup was empty he stretched his spine and pulled his shoulders back with a slightly irritated face.

"Would my master like a massage?" Sebastian asked, still standing in Ciel's room.

"N-No.. It's not neaded." He said reluctantly but stretched himself again.

"Here, bocchan. Let me help you with it." He said as he came closer and put his hands on the boy's shoulders, which made a soft pink show up in the master's face. Slowly the butler started to knead his master's tense muscles, and felt Ciel relax more and more.

"Is it good, young master?" Sebastian whispered against his ear. With halflidded eyes Ciel let out a barely audible moan.

"Yes.." Then he regained his composure and shoved the butler away.

"It was ok." Ciel said monotonously.

"Make me a snack."

Sebastian came in through the door carrying a tray with a plate containing a spongy cake with lots of whipped cream on top. Ciel still sat on the chair by his desk.

"Here, young master" he said gently, placing the plate in front of Ciel.

The boy started to eat it, and then without notice the door burst open. Towards Ciel ran the hell hound. Surprised the boy froze.

"Plu Plu! Come back here~" Mei Rin screamed in the corridor.

The dog happily jumped on Ciel.

"Sebastian." Ciel whined.

"Yes bocchan?"

"Why aren't you doing anything?!" He asked angrily.

"I didn't see him as a threat."

"Well I do, so take him away from me!" He shouted.

Sebastian took the dog with one hand and went out of the room, giving it back to Mei Rin.

"S-Sorry S-Sebastian" she stuttered with a blush. "B-Bad dog." The maid said pointing a finger at him. Plu Plu ignored it and started to run towards the other direction of the corridor.

"Plu Plu!"

Sebastian walked back in to Ciel's room. His master was blushing and didn't meet his eyes.

"Give me a tissue. I've got cake all over myself" he said a bit embarassed.

When he turned towards Sebastian the butler froze. Both his shirt and face had splashes of cream on them, and Ciel's blush became more vivid as he caught his butler staring at him.

"Ciel.." He said with a strange voice. He went towards him and started to lick it off his cheek.

"S-S-Sebastian?" He stuttered.

Then the butler came to his senses and went to the door.

"Please excuse me, bocchan." He said, using the strange voice again. Now Ciel recognized it. It was a voice filled with lust.

**Please review if you liked it! It means much for me :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native tongue.**

**Warning**

**This is yaoi (boy x boy) so if you don't like it, don't read.**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Ciel, Sebastian, or any of the characters in Kuroshitsuji. Toboso Yana does. Nor do I own the picture to this fanfiction, I simply googled it.**

Ciel didn't really know what needed to be done when his butler wasn't with him, so he went to the garden for some freah air. He still got a slight blush on his cheeks, thinking about that Sebastian's tongue had touched him. When he had come out of the mansion's doors he took a deep breath and started his walk.

Ciel went towards the rosegarden but stopped when he heard someone call his name.

"Ciel!" Finny waved from one of the bushes. He looked happily at him and smiled genuine. "You don't usually go out here often. Do you have a specific reason?" The sun shined on Ciel's marine hair and some birds chirped in the trees.

"No, I just had some free time."

"..But where is Sebastian?" The blonde haired boy asked a bit confused. "He's always with you."

"He is writing tomorrows schedule." Ciel lied, he himself wondering where his butler had gone.

"Ah, I see!" Finny smiled. "Well, I hope you enjoy the garden." Then he turned towards the bush behind him and started to work.

Ciel walked through a path of white hydrangeas and watched them with a faint smile. They were absolutely beautiful. Walking closer to one of the bushes he raised his hand towards it and gently touched some of the petals. Then he continued to walk to the rosegarden and sat down on one of the surrounding benches. Pink and white roses bloomed in the flowerbeds and in the middle one a crimson reached towards the blue sky. Two light yellow butterflies flied lightly before him and he watched them in awe, wishing that he also could just set off and fly. Ciel let out a small sigh. Then he noticed that another person sat on the same bench as him. Surprised he turned his head towards the other one and noticed that it was his butler.

"Sebastian.. You're back." Ciel said unable to force back a soft smile.

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone bocchan, but I had.. An urgent matter to take care of." The butler answered truthfully, giving him a gentle smile.

Ciel eyed Sebastian's hand on the bench. His skin looked so smooth and white, and the young master couldn't help but to wonder how it would feel to be touched by it. He swallowed loudly and averted his gaze when Sebastian looked at him.

"I-It's beautiful out here, isn't it?" Ciel said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"It certainly is bocchan." He answered with a smile, still watching him.

After Sebastian had served his master dinner and changed him into a pyjamas he went towards the curtains. He closed them and now the only light source in the room was the candle which Sebastian carried with him.

"Good night bocchan."

"Good night.. Sebastian."

The butler went towards the door but was stopped by an embarassed voice.

"S-Sebastian.." He started.

"Yes, bocchan?"

"Please s-stay with me until I fall asleep." He said with a blush.

Sebastian turned around and went towards Ciel, standing beside the bed.

"...You can lay in the bed if you want to.." The younger boy said. "It is big enough to fit atleast two people."

Sebastian smiled at him.

"Thank you, bocchan."

Ciel's breathing became more steady as time passed. They layed facing eachother and Sebastian couldn't help but to take in every detail about his sleeping master. Ciel didn't look so stern anymore, even a smile was visible on his lips. Sebastian liked this version of him.

Gradually he noticed that Ciel started to pant and sweat again, like the night before. Sebastian still watched him closely and brushed his fingers against his master's cheek.

"Mmm..." Ciel moaned quietly. "Sebastian..." The butler chuckled, and tried to keep it low to not wake him. Ciel seemed to be having this kind of dreams quite often. The young boy got a blush on his face.

"..Beautiful.." He said in his sleep.

"No, you are beautiful." Sebastian whispered to him. Ciel's blush seemed to become even redder, a faint moan escaping his lips.

"Y-Yes Sebastian.. Please touch me.." He said with a pleasurable look on his face. The butler raised his fingers towards Ciel's cheek again and gently rubbed circles on it with his thumb.

"I am.. Bocchan."

"S-Sebastian.. P-Please... More.." He started. Another moan escaped his lips, and Sebastian noticed that his pants was tighter than before.

"I-I order you to kiss me..." Ciel whispered embarassed in his sleep. Sebastian was happy to oblige the order.

"With pleasure, bocchan." He said as he leaned closer. He gently put his lips on his master's and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he noticed that Ciel now was awake, staring at him.

"S-Se-Sebastian.." He said with a red face. "Wh-what are you doing..?"

"I'm just following your orders. Bocchan.." The butler whispered against his ear.

"S-Stop.."

Sebastian started to lick Ciel's earlobe.

"But bocchan likes this, right?" Sebastian whispered. Ciel closed his eyes.

"N-No.. Mm.." A loud moan unwillingly came out.

"But your body seems to enjoy it." He smirked. Sebastian went lower and started kissing his neck instead. The young master couldn't take it anymore and gave in to the pleasure.

"Sebastian.." Ciel moaned.

"Yes, master?"

"P-Please.. Kiss me again."

Sebastian chuckled. "If my master wishes me to, I shall obligue." He said with a seductive voice.

The butler straddled the boy, and then their lips met again. This time Ciel slowly parted his lips, and Sebastian happily inserted his tongue. The young boy didn't even try to fight for dominance so Sebastian explored his wet cavern thoroughly. Then he pulled his face away, a barely visible string of salivia still connecting their lips.

"Sebastian... More.." Ciel groaned with a lustfull gaze.

With a smile the butler slowly undid the buttons on Ciel's shirt and took it off. His ivory skin was lit up by the candle on the bedside table and Sebastian lowered his face towards the chest. The butler put his lips in the middle and then placed kisses all over it. Sebastian met Ciel's gaze to see if it was okay to continue. Receiving a nod and a pleading look the butler put his tongue out and licked up towards his left nipple.

"Y-Yes.. Sebastian.." Ciel moaned, both nipples hardening. The butler licked around them in circling motions and then gently sucked. Ciel looked down at the beautiful raven haired butler that was doing wonders to his body. Again a loud moan came out and as a response Sebastian let out one too. It was the first time Ciel heard it and it made him happy to know that the butler enjoyed it too.

Sebastian put a hand on Ciel's crotch, which caused the young master to gasp.

"S-Sebastian.. I don't know if I'm r-ready for that." He said with a shaky voice, averting his gaze. The butler climbed off Ciel's lap and laid down beside him, still smiling.

"It's okay bocchan. I'll wait for you."

**Please review if you liked it! It means much for me :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sebastian x Ciel: Both my body and soul- Chapter 3**

**Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native tongue.**

**Warning**

**This is yaoi (boy x boy) so if you don't like it, don't read.**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Ciel, Sebastian, or any of the characters in Kuroshitsuji. Toboso Yana does. Nor do I own the picture to this fanfiction, I simply googled it.**

Ciel woke up alone in his bed. He wondered where Sebastian had gone. After looking at his clock the young master decided to go up, it was just five minutes left to sleep anyway.

Slowly he sat up in the bed, and a bit drowsy thought about what had happened. He couldn't believe that he had let the butler continue, even if he deep down wanted him to."Damn Sebastian for being so seductive.'" Ciel thought. Still, was it just a one time thing, or did his butler truly love him? The young master's eyes became wider. "Of course.. Why didn't I think about this before." His eyes got glazed. "Sebastian only wants my soul. He is toying with the food, isn't he..? It only makes it even more fun for him." He let out a pained sigh. Even if it was all that Ciel wanted he shouldn't have let Sebastian continue, he shouldn't have showed him his deepest desire.

Ciel and his butler had to make some errands, so today they were in the town. It was a sunny day with fluffy white clouds and chirping birds in the sky.

"Next Ciel, we'll fetch some new clothes for you."

"..But I don't remember choosing any." The master said a bit confused.

"You said last time that you didn't care about it, so I saved you the trouble."

"... You mean that you picked my clothes?" He asked terrified.

"Yes, bocchan." The butler told him he came closer and whispered in his young master's ear: "But even if I wanted to, I couldn't have picked any inappropriate clothes. It's such a shame.." Ciel couldn't force back the blush, so he turned away from Sebastian to hide it from him.

"T-Then shall we?"

After picking up a big package the two of them went back to the mansion. While walking past the kitchen they heard an explotion followed by deep coughs. Sebastian sighed.

"I'll go and make dinner." He looked down at Ciel.

"Can you carry this by yourself or shall I take it to your room for you? Bocchan." He teased.

"Of course I can carry it myself!" A light blush spreading on his cheeks. Sebastian looked at him, as if to decide whether to believe him or not.

"Hand it over!" Ciel said enraged. The butler chuckled at him.

"Okay, but if you need some help-.." Ciel took the package from his butler and turned around.

Sebastian walked up to him and hugged him from behind.

"..Then just call my name, bocchan.." He whispered, nuzzling against his neck. Ciel swallowed loudly and forced himself to resist. Then he walked away, carrying the package towards his room. It was heavier than he expected and he had to stop two times on the way to take a break, but he told himself to not give up.

Ciel could see his door and dropped the package on the floor, dragging it towards it. He walked inside and threw it on his bed. A light but painful ache was spreading in his arms, but curious Ciel ignored it and got closer to the the packet.

Sebastian had chosen clothes after his master's taste, and had done a good job at it too. Ciel was surprised, but continued to look through the clothes. He saw a light blue and teal tartanpattered shirt, two pairs of black trousers, some white shirts, and four pairs of boxers. Embarassed over that Sebastian had picked them for him the young master held the underwear in front of him. They all had had black as a base colour, and on it were a tartan pattern in another colour: marine, teal, pastel blue, and amethyst.

A knock on the door sounded and then Sebastian said:

"Ciel, dinner is ready."

The earl went out of his room and continued to walk towards the dining room.

"What do you think of the new clothes, bocchan?" He asked with a smile.

"They are okay." Ciel answered monotonously.

"I'm pleased to hear that."

Ciel sat down by the table and waited for Sebastian to bring the food from the kitchen. A blue cloth was on the table and the silverware on it shined.

The butler walked inside and put a plate in front of Ciel.

"Today it is fillet with sweetpotatoes, red wine sauce, chopped tomatoes, and corn. I hope it will be to your liking."

The boy eyed his food, which looked delicious. After cutting it up in smaller bits he put a bit of the fillet and potatoes on the fork and drenched it in the sauce. It tasted even better than it looked.

When he had eaten up everything and drunk a glass of water Sebastian took away the dishes. After a minute he came back again.

"How about a bath, bocchan?"

Sebastian turned on the hot water and filled the tub while putting in some smoothening oils. Then the butler took off his right glove and dipped a finger to make sure that the water's temperature was perfect.

"The bath is ready, bocchan." Sebastian said with a kind voice. Ciel got up from the chair by his desk and went towards his butler with a cold face. Sebastian had noticed that his master had acted strange all the day and with a concerned voice he asked:

"Is something on your mind, young master?"

Ciel looked away.

"..Is it about yesterday, bocchan?" Sebastian asked a bit hurt. That was the last drop for Ciel.

"You don't like me, do you?" He said upset.

"I-"

"You just want my soul right?!" He cut him off. "This is like toying with your food before you devour it, right!?" He said with teary eyes.

"Bocchan..." Sebastian whispered, obviously hurt.

"I-I'm just your prey.. R-Right?.." Tears slided down his cheeks.

Sebastian walked towards Ciel and embraced him tightly.

"I love you Ciel. I thought you noticed that at least yesterday."

"B-But-"

"I would never toy with your feelings.. Ciel." He whispered.

"B-But my soul?"

Sebastian sighed.

"I can't deny that I long for it.. But I couldn't bear myself to devour you even if you asked me to. I just love you too much.."

Ciel sobbed quietly and put his arms around Sebastian's neck.

"T-Then please have both..both my body and soul. Even if you can't eat it right now, it already belongs to you. B-Because I love you." He said with a blush.

Sebastian smiled and wiped away the tears on his master's cheeks.

"I'll say it how many times that you want to hear it.. I love you too." Then Sebastian pecked his master's lips.

"Now, I think the bath is starting to get cold." Ciel smiled and went inside the bathroom followed by his butler, then he sat down on a stool.

"Then, shall I undress you bocchan?" Sebastian whispered seductively. He was answered by a nod and started taking off his master's socks slowly. Next he took off the shirt, trailing up his hands along it, and stared longingly at the teen's chest. No matter how many times he saw his bare skin he didn't get enough. After pulling down the trousers and taking off the underwear Ciel got in the bathtub, letting out a pleased sigh when his skin touched the warm water.

"Is it still warm enough, bocchan?"

"It's perfect, Sebastian." He answered completely relaxed. Sebastian took the stool and placed it beside the tub, right by Ciel's head. He reached for a bottle of shampoo and pressed out some on his gloved hands. Then he started to massage Ciel's marinecoloured hair.

The young master closed his eyes, letting out a soft moan. He felt perfect after getting rid of all the negative emotions before, and the bath truly was wonderful. But nothing could compare to the feeling of being touched by Sebastian.

"This feels wonderful.." He mumbled to himself. Sebastian chuckled.

"I'm glad you like it, bocchan."

**Please review if you liked it! It means much to me :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sebastian x Ciel: Both my body and soul- Chapter 4**

**Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native tongue.**

**Warning**

**This is yaoi (boy x boy) so if you don't like it, don't read.**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Ciel, Sebastian, or any of the characters in Kuroshitsuji. Toboso Yana does. Nor do I own the picture to this fanfiction, I simply googled it.**

Today Ciel had told his butler to take the day off. He had never left his master's side, and worried about if the earl could manage on his own.

"Of course I can take care of myself!" Ciel had snapped.

"But what am I supposed to do, bocchan?"

"Buy something for yourself for a change, I don't know.. Maybe clothes other than your uniform or..." Ciel took a pause, thinking. "..If there is something other you need, just get it." He mumbled. Then he handed his smiling butler some money.

"Thanks, bocchan. I'll make sure to be home before three o'clock."

Then he pecked Ciel's forehead and left.

The earl walked in the corridors of the mansion. A paper laid on the floor, and Ciel curiously picked it up. It was a women's magazine. "Someone must've dropped it." He thought. "I should return it as soon as possible." Then he noticed a red popping text on the frontpage: 'Tips for your love life!'

"..Well it won't hurt to keep it for a while." Ciel mumbled with a slight blush.

Ciel sneaked to his room while hiding the magazine under his shirt. It would be pretty embarassing if someone found out about it.

He was almost there now, so he took a look back and sped up his pace. Then he suddenly bumped into someone.

"S-Sorry young master!" Mei Rin apologized.

"It's alright, it was my fault too." An awkward silence followed when the earl got up on his feet again.

"..I'm sorry, I-I'm in a hurry." The maid explaned.

After a while Mei-Rin ran off, looking as if she searched for something. Ciel continued walking to his room, and when he opened the door to it, a certain redhead sat in his bed.

"Grell! What are you doing here?"

"I'm just looking for Sebas-chan~" He fanboyed. When Ciel sighed the reaper looked at him with a stern face.

"Have you seen him?! He's mine!" He shouted. "Don't look at him without my permission."

"He is my butler, not yours." Ciel said enraged. Not wanting to make commotion he walked out of his room. All that was in the earl's mind was just getting away from Grell, but then he remembered that it was his mansion. He ran back towards his door again and met the red haired reaper's gaze.

"Out of my room!"

"But.. What about Sebby-chan?.." He whined.

"Sebastian won't be back until later." He rolled his eyes.

"I'll just wait for him at some other place. Don't think you've won the game, Ciel." Grell smiled viciously, regaining his confidence.

After dragging him out of the door and blocking it so he couldn't come in again, Ciel climbed on his bed. Tired he fell towards the pile of pillows and breathed in... It smelled like Sebastian. Smiling, the earl took up the magazine. All kinds of things were written in it. Everything from who the most popular boyband right now was to who your horoscope matched with, and the latest gossip.

Ciel curiously started to read it all thoroughly.

The young earl again sneaked through his corridors, after reading the paper he now had to leave it at the same place. When he was about to put it down a startled voice said:

"Y-Young master! Where did you find that?" Ciel turned around and tried to hide the magazine behind his back. Then he looked up and met the person's eyes, it was Mei rin again.

"Er.. I- I got it from the floor." He said with an innocent voice.

"..I see." She smiled and sighed a bit sadly.

"T-That means you have won the competition. Congratulations Ciel."

As if hearing what was happening, Grell came running fast towards them.

"He can't win!" The reaper said stubbornly. "Sebastian is mine!"

"B-But he found it first."

Ciel watched them truly confused.

"What?" He asked them both. The two of them looked at eachother and then turned towards him.

"It seems you have won our competition." The maid said with a goofy smile.

"So much I've understood, but what is it about?" The earl asked irritated.

"Grell and I decided that whoever finds the magazine first..." She started. When she didn't seem to want to go on, Grell continued with his gaze averted:

"..Gets to have Sebastian all of tomorrow without others intruding. So, like a date."

Ciel's jaw dropped noticeably.

"But don't think he'll say yes to you!" Grell said angrily. Ciel looked at him with wide eyes and opened his mouth as if to say something. Then Grell raised a hand towards him:

"Excuse me, but I'm going somewhere else to fangirl."

Ciel sat on a bench beside the gate to the mansion and waited eagerly. The sun hid behind grey clouds and all warmth seemed to have disappeared.

A waterdrop fell down on his nose. Looking up he noticed that more grey clouds had covered the sky, and the rain started to fall down heavily.

It was already ten minutes to three o'clock, the time his butler had promised to be home by. Knowing him, the earl didn't for a second believe that he was going to be late. As he thought, Sebastian came towards the mansion now, carrying a bag. A chilly wind blew past the earl and he shuddered.

When he looked up his butler was only one step from him and with wide eyes he got pulled into a tight embrace.

"Ciel.." The butler said with love. "Why didn't you put on a jacket? What if you get ill?" The earl sighed and Sebastian met his gaze.

"If I get ill, then that's my own fault."

A pained sigh escaped the butler's lips.

"..I've missed you, Sebastian."

After walking inside the manor the two of them went towards Ciel's room. Abruptly Sebastian stopped.

"Bocchan, I have some things to put in my room. I'll be back soon." He smiled. Ciel reluctantly tugged at the butler's shirt.

"I'll come with you." He mumbled with a blush.

"If my young master wants to." Sebastian whispered happily

They walked through some more corridors and when they had come to the servants' rooms Ciel looked around. He hadn't been here in a long time.

The butler walked towards the door at the end of the corridor and stopped. Looking back at the earl he said:

"Here it is."

They both walked inside and the butler hurried towards a wardrobe, putting the bag inside. Ciel didn't even try to catch a glimpse of the things in it, he was too caught up with eyeing the room. He hadn't been here at all since his butler had come to the mansion, and was a bit surprised to see that it hadn't been changed from it's original at all. The black walls were uncovered and the room looked as clean as it could be. Even the bed was perfect, no folds were visible at all. Ciel watched his butler closely. All of him was perfect, so beautiful.

"So, what did you buy?" The earl asked, trying to push away the longing feeling in his chest.

"That's a secret." Sebastian said with a mischievous tint in his voice.

"O-Okay." Ciel tried to hide a blush from appearing on his face when his butler used that voice, but it was in vain. Sebastian got closer and gave him a lustful gaze.

"Do you like when I talk like this... Ciel?" He smirked seductively.

"N-Not really.." He lied and turned around in an attempt to hide the intensifying blush. Then he felt a pair of arms embrace him and a warm breath tickled the base of his neck.

"Then why does your face heat up?" He whispered.

"..I-I" The earl started, but was turned around by his butler, who next placed a peck on Ciels lips.

"You know, I've missed you too.." He whispered. Sebastian returned to his lips and started to kiss them gently. The earl put his arm around Sebastians back, trying to press him closer, and moaned into the kiss. Willingly his lips parted and a tongue sneaked inside, swirling around his own. Then Sebastian placed his knee on Ciel's crotch, which caused it to harden and a moan came out.

When he noticed that his master was panting he slowly pulled away from his lips to let him breath. Ciel quickly pulled his butler to him again and dragged him towards the bed. A genuine chuckle was let out.

"You know, you have to breath too."

Ciel ignored the butler and threw him on the bed.

"But I don't want to.." He mumbled, climbing on to Sebastian's lap. Ciel got closer to his face and trailed his tongue against his butler's neck, which caused a quiet moan to escape from the raven haired male's mouth. He tilted his head to give his master more space, Ciel smiled and continued, nibbling at the flesh.

"Mmm.. Ciel.." His butler moaned.

The young earl pulled off Sebastian's shirt and trailed his hands along the perfectly shaped chest. Then he lowered his head and roughly started to suck on the right nipple, massaging the other with his hand.

"Bocchan.." He groaned and rubbed his master's bulge.

"Se-Sebastian!" His eyes opened wide and a gasp was let out. The raven haired male took away his hand fast with an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry bocchan, I forgot."

Ciel closed his eyes and with a painful face grabbed Sebastian's hand, placing it on his crotch again.

"P-Please continue." A vivid blush slowly coloured his face, and he averted his gaze. Sebastian looked surprised, but soon his smirk was back. He bent towards his ear and huskily whispered:

"Did it feel good, bocchan?"

He was answered by a nod and slowly Sebastian started to caress it, the clothing creating a wonderful friction. The bulge hardened, and Ciel quietly moaned:

"Please S-Sebastian.. More..."

The butler gave him a lustfull gaze and started to unzip the trousers. Ciel's manhood was aching and longed for the butler's touch. Pulling of the trousers he put a hand inside of the boxers. The butler's bodyheat surrounded him and the teen sighed happily. Sebastian started to rub the erection up and down.

"Aah.. Sebastian.."

"Yes, my lord?" He asked seductively.

"I-It feels so good..." He moaned.

"I can make you feel even better, bocchan.."

Ciel's underwear was ripped off and the warm hand left his crotch. A disappointed grunt came out, but was soon replaced with a gasp. Something wet and even warmer than the butler's hand now engulfed his member. Ciel looked down with halflidded eyes. Sebastian's beautiful black hair tickled at the area below his stomach, and as the butler gently licked his shaft a wave of moans escaped his mouth. Happily the demon continued and started to suck at the tip, swirling around it with his tongue. Ciel couldn't stop his hips from bucking up and now all of him was inside Sebastian's mouth. The sensations made the earl go crazy, a whimper was let out, and he pushed him down deeper on his twitching member. Sebastian let out a loud moan and the vibrating feeling towards his lower section made Ciel even harder. The butler started to suck on him rougher and hummed, giving his master goosebumps.

"S-Sebastian.." He warned as he reached his climax. The older one slowly pulled back and met Ciel's eyes.

"Give it all to me, Ciel.." He moaned as he placed a kiss on the tip of his master's manhood. The teen arched his back up and his seed shot out on Sebastian's face, thrilling sensations filling both of butler licked his lips and raised a hand towards his cheek, wiping away some of the white fluid with his fingers and putting them inside his mouth.

"Mmm.. Ciel.." He moaned loudly.

Then Sebastian snuggled up against the earl, pecking his lips gently.

"I didn't know you tasted this good, bocchan.."

Blushing madly, Ciel drifted off into sleep, still in his butler's arms.

**If you liked it please review! It means much to me :D**


End file.
